laventharfandomcom-20200214-history
Leksykon nazw i pojęć Laventhar według Lutego
A Adam - wybitny liczykrupa Lav. Ojciec i prekursor stosowania Roszady Zygfryda. Nadal nie bardzo kumam o co w tym biega , ale podobno przynajmniej raz to zadziałało. W Lav Adama najbardziej kręcił symulator bitew, ale Adam tam ciągle wygrywał i to go zraziło do Lav, jako do gry nudnej i niezreformowanej. Boro zreformował w końcu Lav , czyli popsuł symulator. Adam , możesz wracać. Aguirre - złote pióro Lav, autor poradników dla młodych krwiożerczych tyranów. Gość po załamaniu nerwowym i licznych przygodach. Nadal dość nerwowo reaguje na "Jedi". Aguirre przybił mi pieczątkę w Decorus Aevum, czyli ma plusa dodatniego. Anna B. - spotkaliśmy ją kiedyś na forum. Jak grała dokładnie nie wiem , ale na forum bywała niezła, szczególnie jak dała trochę w palnik. AnnaB . mimo że przemknęła przez ekran niczym meteor, zdążyła odkryć w grze prawdziwy wałek. Dotyczyło to morale osadników. Nie podniecajcie się, Boro już dawno wprowadził zmianę w grze. Antygon - Ojciec Założyciel pierwszej i drugiej Akademii Lav. Pierwsza Akademia Lav powstała w świecie Ingens Dedecus jako wotum dziękczynne Antygona za cud w AS. Druga, w Teneo Arcis. W ID szło nieźle do momentu aż okazało się, że Wałgałami grają mularz i Czarny. Profesor Jedi tego nie wytrzymał emocjonalnie i jak to się mówi, dał ciała... chociaż w pewnych kręgach nadal uważa się, że akademicy odnieśli moralne zwycięstwo. Lista akademików nie jest tajna. Anima Solidus - jedyny jak dotąd świat z otwartym forum. Niespełnione marzenie kolejnych pokoleń Lav. Mój ukochany "prawdziwy" świat. Zakończony awanturą o wymiarze kosmicznym. Całe szczęście obyło się bez ofiar śmiertelnych. Anioł I Łaskawy - siostra Hejtara. W jednym ze światów wysiedziała taką populację, że potem zadeptali oni wszystko jak szarańcza. Avathar - słodki maluszek, pomyśleli byście. Niestety, potrafi odgryźć palec wraz z całą ręką. Avathar podobno grywa tylko będąc w pracy. Mówcie co chcecie, ale ja chciał bym mieć taką pracę. Amras del'Monte - podobno pacyfista, co zupełnie nie przeszkadza mu w knuciu i zabijaniu na śmierć. Podobnie jak Eryk , historyk z wykształcenia. Nie lubi się pchać na afisz, czyli na bank tulipaniarz!! B Boro - nasz dobrodziej i ostatnia deska ratunku. Boro ma przymioty boskie. Jak prawdziwy Bóg , ma telefon , ale nie odbiera. bitwa - magiczna chwila w okolicach godz 19.00 . Erupcja przemocy , szczyt emocji- Kilimandżaro przy tym to zaledwie kretowisko, powód nieprzespanych nocy. Generalnie wyróżniamy dwa rodzaje bitew. Bitwę wygraną i bitwę przegraną. Jest jeszcze bitwa nierostrzygnięta, ale to tak rzadki przypadek jak przy rzucie monetą gdy owa stanie na krawędzi. Ktoś kiedyś to podobno widział. budowa wioski - ulubione zajęcie tulipaniarza. Sama wioska to zbyt mało dla tulipaniarza. Tulipaniarz buduje w wiosce tawernę, studnię i jak jest okazja to kilka przystani. Tak naprawdę do niczego nie jest mu to potrzebne, on to buduje na złość jaszczembiowi. broń - coś co można bezkarnie założyć na każdego ludzika w grze, ale za żadne skarby nie da się tego bezkarnie zdjąć - zatem bądźcie ostrożni i rozważni. bohater - ktoś o wielu obliczach: a) powód do dumy księciunia b) najtańszy robotnik w księstwie c) dziurka od klucza dla szpiegów. C Czarny - brat bliźniak mularza. Podobno, i nie tylko mleko, nadal piją z jednej flaszki. Czarny był moim zastępcą w grze, jednak ja wtedy jeszcze nie bardzo kumałem o co z tymi zastępcami się rozchodzi. Zadawałem pytania, a Czarny czasem odpowiadał, jak nie zapomniał. Tak mnie to zezłościło, że na finiszu odciąłem Czarnemu prąd. Nie wiem jak to możliwe , ale Czarny tego nie zauważył. Chudy Loco - jeden z nas, gracz, w rozumieniu regulaminu gry Laventhar. Członek I Akademii Lav. Cierpliwość - atut w ręku jaszczembia i ciężka przypadłość tulipana D Dawca organów - frajer. Doładowanie konta - najprostszy sposób aby zostać rycerzem, władcą, hegemonem świata. Doskok-oklep-odskok - wojna partyzancka wg doktryny Adama. Desperat - ktoś, kto doszedł do wniosku, że już jest po ptakach... powołał wszystkich osadników pod broń i ruszył na najbliższego sąsiada, po czym przestał się logować. Dyplomacja - groźna broń psychologiczna i propagandowa w grze, sposób na tłumaczenie zjawisk inaczej nie wytłumaczalnych. Dyplomata potrafi wynegocjować sojusz nawet jaszczembia z tulipanem. Demergo Quadrigae - jak dotąd największy, w sensie mapy, świat Lav. E Eryk - jest z Warszawy i jest dyplomowanym historykiem, dla tego mamy go za autorytet w pewnych sprawach. Eryk jako historyk wie, że w mirie wsio pławajet , dla tego nie marzy o tym aby zostać hegemonem. Eryk marzy o napisaniu książki o Lav. Entowie - chodzące, mówiące, żywe drzewa. Takiego księstwa jeszcze w świecie Lav nie było. Moim zdaniem, idealny wybór dla Sebka. Ale nie pochopnie. Eilika ze Schwainfurtu - żona księcia Bernarda Bilunga. Matka książęcych bohaterów i bohaterka karczemnych ballad. Wodnik twierdził, że była piękna i mądra inaczej. W swej łaskawości Wodnik posłał kiedyś frau Eilike złotego talara, jako prezent urodzinowy dla jej nowo narodzonych maluszków. F Forum Lav - opium dla ludu. Miejsce gdzie wykluwają się i wypalają w ogniu dyskusji najlepsze i najgłupsze pomysły na grę. Fosa - jedno z umocnień twierdzy. Coś co się długo kopie , lepiej zacząć wcześniej niż za późno. Frakcja drogowców i geodetów - klub zrzeszający przeważnie młodych liczykrupów, którzy chcieli by chodzić krzywymi ścieżkami po prostych liniach. Drugim prześladującym ich koszmarem jest problem z dokładnym określeniem ile mm, cm, m, km ma kratka. G Greghor - hegemon. Greghor jest trochę mniejszym liczykrupą niż Adam. Adam liczy wszystko, a Greghor tylko źródła. Greghor gra babami, a rzuca mięchem jak szewc w poniedziałek. Chyba jest jaszczembiem, ale mniejszym niż pawlo. Głód - najstraszliwsza broń w Lav. Gadające gołębie - drażliwy temat. Można to porównać do klasztoru żeńskiego i męskiego po przeciwnych stronach tej samej ulicy. Niby nie ma w tym nic złego ALE MOŻE BYĆ. Gorące krzesło - w szczególności, miejsce na starcie świata obok ś.p. Hadriana. Ogólnie, jak w poczekalni do lekarza, obok niektórych lepiej nie siadać. H Hegemon - marzenie wszystkich tulipanów , jaszczembi i wilków w Lav. W skrócie , ten który pokonał wszystkich. Hadrian - ktoś kogo ciepło wspominamy. Budowniczy wielkich sojuszy i niestrudzony producent łuków. Hejtar - ktoś kogo ciepło wspominamy. Major Wojska Polskiego. Hegemon i prawdziwy książę Lav. Hołd lenny - coś czego nawet Boro nie potrafi zreformować. Teoria spiskowa głosi, że z hołdów lennych zbudowany jest zielony stolik. I Ithul - ślepy los zetknął mnie z Ithulem co najmniej dwa razy. W AS toczyliśmy krwawe boje. Jako następca Kabaxa Siwego, Kabax XIII władca Casarii, bronił się zażarcie i dzielnie przed potęgą ZRJ. W Semel C los postawił nas po tej samej stronie barykady , Ithul grał jako Yitzchak Hypomones Rechwot. Ramię w ramię oddawaliśmy się awanturnictwu i przemocy. Obaj skończyliśmy marnie. Ithul jest z gatunku tych graczy którzy nie zabierają zbyt często głosu na forum. i co tutaj wpisać ? może jakieś inne legendy i podania ? o mieczach dwurękich, 4 źródłach w dowolnym miejscu, dołączaniu trzeciej armii , psach ( już coś jest) , strzelaniu z palca , wyskakiwaniu z płyt .... J Jedidia czyli jedi - mój pierwszy mistrz gry w Lav. Zaraził mnie licznymi lavzarazkami, których do dzisiaj się nie pozbyłem, zresztą... dobrze mi z tym. Jedi teraz nie gra , ale to jeszcze niczego nie przesądza, bo skoro potrafił się z pięć razy żegnać z Lav , to może się tyle samo razy na nowo przywitać. Jaszczomb - ktoś kto zawsze zostawał by hegemonem gdyby nie tulipaniarz. Jak to w życiu bywa, gdzie się dwóch bije tam hegemonem zostaje przeważnie mularz. Jakubbb - czyli nasz Jakubek. Śmiało mógł by kiedyś przejąć rozległą schedę na forum po Sebku , ale Jakubek jest przeważnie zakochany. Zakochanie się pożera jeszcze więcej czasu niż gra w Lav. (Monster Rex edit: Jakubbb jest za wprowadzeniem możliwości zapłaty za rycerzy przez telefon, bo jak tłumaczy mama doładowywuje mu konto) Ja w kwestii formalnej - metoda na podcięcie skrzydeł i obezwładnienie adwersarza na forum. Jeden łuk - tyle wystarczy aby ruszyć z miejsca całą armię lub miasto. K kozak- mój pierwszy patron. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że cechą charakterystyczną kozaka jest to, że go przeważnie nie ma. Kedar - jak dotąd, dwukrotny laureat pieczęci patrona . Jeden z moich zastępców u Jomswikingów. Dzięki jego pracy i poświęceniu Jomswikingowie nie zniknęli przedwcześnie i bezszelestnie w mrokach. koniec świata - coś na co czekają wszyscy, a najbardziej hegemon. kusza - broń strzelecka, powszechnie uważana za jeden ze złotych środków na sukces. klimat - coś co każdy by chciał mieć, ale bez pisania kronik i listów. kronika - wspomnienia tulipaniarzy, jaszczembi i wilków z przeszłości. Opublikowaną kronikę można oceniać , w zależności od tego jak bardzo nam się podoba. Nie bądźcie bezczelni, ocenianie własnej kroniki to obciach. kratka - kratka jest kwadratowa. Z kratek składa się mapa świata. Kratka podlega nieustannym badaniom i dociekaniom frakcji drogowców i geodetów. kiszenie ogórów - wg batiego ulubione zajęcie hegemona w młodości. Ogóry może kisić tylko tulipan, jaszczomb prędzej umarł by niż ukisił jakiegoś ogóra. koń - jedyne zwierzę występujące obecnie w grze. Konie można rozmnażać w stajni. Narodziny konia są tak nagłe i niespodziewane, że nie widać tego w żadnym bilansie, co jest z kolei zaskakujące i niezrozumiałe dla mniej doświadczonych liczykrupów. Jak dotąd największe stadniny książęce liczyły ok 1200 szt. kolczuga - jeden ze złotych środków na sukces. karoseria - coś co sobie można bardzo łatwo porysować na forum. Jak ktoś ma miękką albo drogocenną, to lepiej niech na forum nie zagląda. Kardesh Tharis - co za licho? Ma dość twardą karoserię. Zamieścił już dwa wpisy o zmianach w grze, dostał lekki oklep, ale nic nie wspomniał o łodziach batiego... ci młodzi są coraz dziwniejsi. L Laventhar - co prawda nie zabija tak jak palenie, ale nie ma takiego numeru pod który można zadzwonić aby uzyskać pomoc w rzuceniu nałogu. Oto przykładowe hasła reklamowe z wątku "hasło reklamowe do gry" : "Laventhar - oferta dla wielkich strategów, wymaga mało czasu { hłe hłehłe Luty} , daje dużo emocji" = Uheria "Laventhar , coś dla wilków alfa" = Luty "Gdy dopieka Ci twa stara, zagraj chłopie w Laventhara" = Wortigern "Jeśli masz IQ=PH , nie masz szans" = Fragles "Plebs gra w farmy, wyższe sfery w Laventhar...." = Eryk na same wyżyny reklamy wspiął się Loti "Gra już u nas Monster Rex Gra Uheria, gra SebekS Dołącz do nich stary, młody Laventhar - klękajcie narody!" Lirasz - pierwszy laureat nagrody Żelaznego Pióra za kronikę (właściwie był to cykl kronik stanowiących spójną opowieść) w świecie Parvulus Erus. Lomion - nawet jak coś wiesz, to Lomion i tak ci to wytłumaczy. Nawet jak nie zrozumiesz, to zrozumiesz, że ty się mylisz, a Lomion ma rację. Grałem kiedyś z nim w sojuszu. Lomion miał rację. Przegraliśmy. Larkana - mój pierwszy padawan. Uczeń szybko przerósł mistrza , z czego jestem bardzo dumny. Zaletą Larkany jest to, że potrafi spuścić łomot mularzowi, bez względu na długość rozbiegu i wiatry na progu. Luty - padawan jedidii, pieniacz i awanturnik. Najchętniej został by wilkiem Lav, ale wilkiem Lav od dawna jest Rouge. Luty czeka , kiedy Rouge osiągnie wiek emerytalny. list - coś do poczytania dla autora, adresata i patrona świata. Źródło wszelkich informacji prawdziwych i zmyślonych. Groźna broń psychologiczna i propagandowa. Niektórym się wydaje , że w listach można napisać wszystko , ale to nie prawda. Tak twierdzi wiliam. liczykrupa - ktoś kto w grze ma wszystko policzone przynajmniej do dwu miejsc po przecinku, a czasem nawet czterech po przecinku. Liczykrupa na wszystko ma wzór, a jak na coś nie ma wzoru to ma przynajmniej arkusz kalkulacyjny , a jak nie ma ani wzoru ani arkusza to robi przynajmniej screen z mapy , a jak nawet tego screena nie ma, to pisze na forum w wątku zmiany , że gra jest niezreformowana i nudna i że jak Boro nie wprowadzi jakiejś zmiany , to jego noga więcej tutaj nie postanie. Najgorsza zgaga to jaszczomb liczykrupa. lista uczestników I i II Akademii - pierwsza Akademia Lav została założona w Republice Florencji przez Antygona , jako wotum dziękczynne za cud w AS. Druga Akademia była odpowiedzią na zapotrzebowanie po pierwszej. Pełna lista uczestników I i II Akademii w porządku alfabetycznym : Antygon - Pater Patris , autor diagramów i wykresów obrazujących przeszłość i przyszłość Republiki Florencji Baron chudy loco emersoncharles720 Errako Fragles Goldblum Hengist jedidia - Donatello di Bardi , Podest i Gonfalonier Republiki, czynny uczestnik obrad senatu, wykładowca i pracownik fizyczny I Akademii. kozak - czynny uczestnik obrad senatu, Gonfalonier I Republiki. Krzywy - czynny uczestnik obrad senatu , kronikarz I Republiki, autor wspaniałych oper w kilku aktach. Kwadrat Lachfaer Luty - Romeo Monteki, uczestnik obrad senatu, gorąca szpada I Republiki, zwolennik wyprawienia na tamten świat lennika Heimdalla. Metyrk Pablo Larmo pawlo77 SAMURAYA - uczestnik obrad senatu i sumienny pracownik I Akademii sebeks symrek Tyberion Ubot Dobry - uczestnik obrad senatu i sumienny pracownik I Akademii Valerian W Akademii było podobnie jak w każdej szkole , czyli większość pełniła rolę biernych obserwatorów , tak zwane tło klasy , a na tym tle wyróżniali się prymusi. I i II Akademia posiadała profesjonalne forum poza grą Lav. Ł łuk - broń strzelecka , taka kusza dla ubogich. łomot - oklep połączony z lotem w mroki łapacze - inaczej stoperzy. Grupa samobójców których wytrawny strateg posyła do przytrzymania wrogiej armii aby dać jej oklep albo łomot lub ostatnia deska ratunku w przypadku ucieczki. łodzie batiego - jeśli ktoś nie wie o co chodzi , to znaczy , że jeszcze nigdy nie zajrzał na forum Lav. M mularzx - brat bliźniak Czarnego. mularz jest zrobiony cały z blachy jak konserwa i takie ma przekonania. mularz jest , a dokładnie był, podobny do Adama Małysza. Bez względu na długość rozbiegu i wiatry na progu, każdy skok kończył klasycznym telemarkiem. Do czasu aż w grze nie pojawił się Larkana i nie spuścił mularzowi łomotu. To wytrąciło mularza z równowagi na starcie i mularz już nie jest blaszaną dziewicą. myk - rodzaj rzadkiej i często finezyjnej zagrywki, często na pograniczu legalności. Myk stosują zarówno tulipany jak i jaszczembie. Myki tulipanów rodzą zgorszenie w jaszczembiach, a myki jaszczembi rodzą zgorszenie w tulipanach. mroki dziejów - bardzo ciemne miejsce. Dokładnie nie wiadomo jak tam jest z powodu tych ciemności i tego , że jeszcze nikt z tamtąd nie wrócił. maskowanie oddziałów - legalny wałek, wg niektórych tylko myk. maczuga - broń drewniana, ostatnio wzmocniona. Mapa świata - coś co każdy chciałby zobaczyć w całości zaraz po tym jak Boro włączy światło. Arena śmiertelnych zmagań jaszczembi i tulipanów N Nick - stanowi nierozerwalną całość z avatarem, coś wiecej niż dowód osobisty. Niezależni - tajna broń Bora przeciw zbyt ambitnym planom młodych liczykrupów. Jaszczembie wykorzystują niezależnych do swoich myków, a tulipaniarze do swoich. Nie zdążyłem się zalogować - bitwa przegrana przez jaszczembia. Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz - popularna riposta na forum, przeważnie starego wyjadacza . Typowe okoliczności : a) kiedy po raz setny/tysięczny odgrzewany jest stary kotlet w kwestii zmian w grze, lub pojawia się całkiem nowa durnota b) taki duszący adwersarza nelson szczerbatego po niedawnym łomocie. Największa bitwa - wybaczcie, na to pytanie nie potrafię odpowiedzieć konkretnie. Każdy świat i każde księstwo ma swoją największą bitwę. Wielkie emocje budzą bitwy gdzie na przeciw siebie stają armie o zbliżonej sile ognia, a wynik końcowy jest jak losowanie totolotka. Sztuka walki polega głównie na tym, aby stawać do bitwy kiedy mamy wyraźną przewagę. W Lav stratedzy nazywają to " bitwą na moich warunkach". Nowicjusz - ktos kto został surowo pouczony przez starego wyjadacza na forum . Uwaga, nowicjusz popełnia wielki błąd , zostając hegemonem przed pouczeniem ze strony starego wyjadacza. Nóż w plecy - czyli zaskakujący zwrot akcji , rodzaj zagrywki zarówno tulipanów jak i jaszczembi . Możemy wyróżnić kilka noży w plecy a) tak zwana pomoc sąsiedzka b) akt wdzięczności lennika wobec swego pana c) okazja która nawet tajniaka ruszy z miejsca. Nex Necis - jak dotąd, najdłużej trwający świat rycerzy , 738 dni. O Odkrywcy - nazwa szkółki niedzielnej Lav wymyślona przez mularza lub Czarnego. W odkrywcach głównie uczymy się cierpliwości , czyli znajdujemy jakąś deskę, starannie strugamy z niej sztachetę, niespiesznie wbijamy w nią gwoździa i dokładnie malujemy farbą. Następnie dzień po dniu, cierpliwie obserwujemy jak ta farba schnie. No chyba, że ktoś jest urodzonym jaszczembiem, to natychmiast rozgląda się za jakimś tulipanem. Jest taka nowa tradycja, że po zakończeniu świata odkrywców patron ogłasza na forum, kto jaką sztachetę wystrugał, coś jak kącik artystyczny w przedszkolu. Osada bez źródła - raj utracony tulipaniarzy i największa zmora jaszczembi. Oklep - bitwa wygrana przez jaszczembia. Ostrokół - jedno z umocnień twierdzy. Wykonane w całości z drewna. Ostrokół posiada bramę, którą można podzielić przeciwnika do bitwy. To żart, tak naprawdę brama w mieście pojawia się znikąd, ale faktycznie można ją otwierać i zamykać. Oblężenie - sposób na zdobywanie niezdobytych twierdz. Z tego co słyszałem , najdłuższe oblężenie miasta w Lav trwało ok. 3 miesiące bez przerwy. Orsus Novus - jak dotąd najkrótszy świat Lav, 123 dni. Zawieszony w pół kroku przez Bora i nigdy nie odwieszony. Mimo tak krótkiego żywota, a może dzięki temu, był powodem wielkiej kłótni na forum. P Pawlo77 - najprawdziwszy jaszczomb Lav. Pawlo powinien zostać zabalsamowany i położony jako wzorzec jaszczembia w Sevres pod Paryżem, obok wzorca metra.Pawlo pracuje w energetyce i chyba siedzi gdzieś blisko pieca , bo ciągle chce więcej ognia i więcej dymu w grze. Pawlo zjada litery i sadzi koszmarne byki w postach , ale to nie przeszkadza mu w pisaniu kronik. Wielkim zmartwieniem pawla sa przedwcześnie kończące się światy, w których z tego powodu nie może przeprowadzić wszystkich zaplanowanych ataków na grubasów. Im grubas grubszy tym pawlo szczęśliwszy. Pawlo najbardziej lubi grubasów w płytach. Jako energetyk pawlo nie lęka się mroków. Prima Luce - mój pierwszy świat rycerzy. Jako nowicjusz, tradycyjnie wybrałem pakiet górnika po czym rzuciłem się z gołymi rękoma na 50 konnych przeciwników. Paradoks polegał na tym, że ja mimo to dotrwałem do napisu The End , a kości koniarza już dawno porosła trawa. Rouge napisał tam testament i potem umarł jako Piast. pieczęć patrona - nagroda dla aktorów drugiego planu, czyli tych którzy się starali pod każdym względem, ale zabrakło im odrobiny przysłowiowego szczęścia. Bardzo zacna inicjatywa. Luty jest historycznie jej pierwszym laureatem. Jak nazwa wskazuje , nagrodę przyznaje patron danego świata , wedle swojego uznania. Fundusz nagrody stanowią dobrowolne składki graczy, więc zachęcam do wpłat patron - wg. Aqiurre , fucha w rodzaju "kierowcy na weselu". Wszyscy piją a on może tylko patrzyć. Patron czuwa, patron radzi, patron nigdy cię nie zdradzi. Piwosz - jest myśliwym, wynalazcą i myślicielem. Piwosz własnoręcznie zbudował taki kominek, że spalenie w nim paczki zapałek powoduje gotowanie się wody w akwarium i świecenie neonu nad wejściem do jego hotelu przez pół nocy. Piwosz jest orędownikiem osłabienia włóczni w celu osłabienia kuszy. Nie znam się zbytnio na strzelaniu, gdyby kusza strzelała włóczniami to , miało by to ręce i nogi. Temat do kolejnej kłótni i bicia piany na forum. Psy bojowe - to zwierzę w grze już nie występuje. R Rouge - siwy starzec z omamami. Autor wielu porad i jednego testamentu. Rouge nie jest ani jaszczembiem ani tulipaniarzem, choć tym ostatnim planował zostać . Rouge jest wilkiem do straszenia dzieciarni Lav. Roberto - nowa twarz , a już w złotym wieńcu na głowie. Roberto popełnił wielki błąd nowicjusza. Zanim został pouczony przez starego wyjadacza, w błyskotliwy sposób został hegemonem SD. Nie był to pierwszy taki przypadek w Lav i ufamy, że nie ostatni. Roszada Zygfryda - manewr który odkrył i zastosował Zygfryd z Hohlandu. Manewr ten ma jakiś słaby punkt, bo konnica ZRJ dała oklep Zygfrydowi, a Eyck van Oostenrede wyprawił Zygfryda na tamten świat w całości. Wygląda na to , że "roszada zygfryda" została opracowana i zadziałała tylko na Kabaxa. Ruda żelaza - jeden z surowców występujących w grze. Rudę żelaza na starcie posiada górnik i jest to jego skarb a zarazem przekleństwo. Górnicy dzielą się na dwa rodzaje górników , tych co żyją bardzo krótko i tych co żyją trochę dłużej. Znanym górnikiem w Lav jest wiliam. Ruchoma wioska - myk Bora przeciw mykom jaszczembi i tulipanów. Ruch - czarna magia , coś śliskiego. Pole rozważań i dociekań wszystkich bez wyjątku , a szczególnie frakcji drogowców i geodetów.Pomysł na budowanie dróg zajmuje drugie miejsce pod względem popularności , zaraz po łodziach batiego. S symulator bitew - taki trzeci świat Lav. Cudowna maszyna do wygrywania, plaster na kompleksy krwawych tyranów, ulubione liczydło liczykrupów. Ostatnio Boro zawiesił poprzeczkę nieco wyżej ale nadal można tam bezpiecznie i na luzie wbijać przeciwnika w glebę. start świata - coś na co niecierpliwie czekają wszyscy krwawi tyrani Lav. spalenie wioski - genialny manewr rannego jaszczembia. Jaszczomb pali wioskę wraz z całym dobytkiem, najchętniej w obecności tulipana. stoperzy - patrz " łapacze" sztafeta - dwa w jednym, czyli jak by podwójny myk na pograniczu transportu i ruchu. sojusz - jeden cwaniak i kilku frajerów. stary wyjadacz - ktoś kto pamięta głównie hasło do logowania. To hasło jest mu potrzebne po to aby zajrzeć dyskretnie do zasad, których już od dawna nie pamięta, i surowo pouczyć na forum nowicjusza " Ś świat rycerzy - Występuje wiele definicji i opinii w tej sprawie, ale powiem Wam coś. U Rycerza Lav zauważamy jedną charakterystyczną cechę. Nie posiada on pełnego uzębienia. Zęby mleczne Rycerz traci już u "odkrywców" , natomiast u "rycerzy" Rycerz traci co najmniej kły. Przeważnie nie jest to proces naturalny. T Taiho - zotał ojcem, zmienił pracę, podarował mi księstwo, a potem zniknął. Zniknął nie po raz pierwszy, więc może jeszcze kiedyś tutaj zajrzy. tulipaniarz, tulipan - ktoś kogo nikt nie widział , ale on jest w każdym świecie. Najlepszego nosa do tropienia tulipaniarzy ma bati. Odwiecznym antagonistą tulipaniarza jest jaszczomb. tajniak - klon tulipaniarza i największy wróg jaszczembia. Wspomnienia ze swojej przeszłości tajniak pisze tylko dla szuflady i publikuje je najwcześniej tydzień po zakończeniu świata. Tajniak umiera w milczeniu lub zostaje hegemonem. trupojad - ktoś kto nie ma odwagi zabić a chce zostać hegemonem. "Trupojad" bywa też jedną z ostatnich obelg w ustach kogoś kto właśnie startuje w mroki. tarcza żelazna - nie słyszałem aby ktokolwiek to produkował na poważnie. U U-ZW - coś co lubi trenować zwarciowiec U-ST - coś co lubi trenować nie zwarciowiec Uheria - jedna z nielicznych obecnie białogłów w naszym gronie, a może jedyna. Lubi zdrową żywność i wodę z pamięcią. Ciągle zapominam zapytać , czy gotowanie ma jakiś wpływ na pamięć wody. u''' - litera alfabetu która występuje u zamaskowanych zbujów pawla Ó '''ó - litera alfabetu która występuje u pozostałych zbójów W Wiliam - mój kompan do kłótni na każdy temat. wiliam najbardziej lubi grać górnikiem w jednym mieście, na szczycie góry. Plus ujemny wiliama to fakt , że wykończył Wodnika, ale ja się nie gniewam , bo kiedyś wykończyłem Panończyka. Wałek - chwyt poniżej pasa, surowo zabroniony i karany. Coś co każdy ma przed oczyma , ale tylko niektórzy to dostrzegają.Wałek ma w sobie coś z myka, a myk z wałka. Wtopa - wstydliwa i bolesna choroba. " Wtopa" bywa najdłuższym sms-em zastępcy do księciunia. Włócznia - broń drewniana, ostatnio osłabiona. węgiel - jeden z surowców występujących w grze. Wydobywanie go w kopalni jest banalnie proste i to potrafi każdy krwawy tyran. Gorzej jest z wypalaniem go z drewna. Tu pojawiają się różne koncepcje, a nawet myki. woda - coś bardzo podobnego jak mroki dziejów, tylko inaczej. Białe, to czarne inaczej, rozumiemy się? wbić w glebę - podczas wbijania przeciwnika w glebę idziemy na całość, za to wszystko co wcześniej się nam nie udało. WZOS - ulubiona rada starych wyjadaczy dla nowicjuszy. Wodnik - a dokładnie Wodnik Szuwarek. Kontrowersyjny władca Krainy Deszczowców. Sebek uważa, że to nie możliwe, aby Wodnik i Deszczowcy i wogóle. Co tu dużo mówić, był to regularny wariat o gołębim sercu i żelaznej pięści. Dokładnie nie wiadomo co się z nim stało. Krążą plotki, że został zabity , ale jego wyznawcy wierzą, że nie, i że kiedyś jeszcze powróci, razem z Elvisem Presleyem , Królem Arturem i Merlinem.To będzie takie mokre trio we czterech. V von bati - znany żeglarz, zaraził tą chorobą wszystkie pokolenia forumowiczów Lav. bati jest niestrudzonym odkrywcą , nawet pośród samych krzeseł potrafi odkryć zielony stolik. bati najbardziej lubi grać w tą samą grę z jedim . Dramat polega na tym, że Boro zawsze im wtrynia do zabawy jakiegoś tulipana albo mularza , a mularz wiadomo zawsze ciągnie za sobą Czarnego , a Czarny wiadomo , ma ideały które denerwują batiego. To nieuchronnie powoduje, że sprawa rozbija się o zielony stolik. bati , gdzie jesteś? V''' - najkrótszy sms zastępcy do księciunia. Dla niezorientowanych, "V" wysyłamy tuż po 19.oo , zaraz po otwarciu pierwszego piwa. Z '''zastępca - ktoś kto posprząta burdel po tulipanie, jaszczembiu i wilku za free. Zastepca nie ma depresji długodystansowca. Zastępcy szukamy zimą, latem jest nieosiągalny. Zastępca może do nas wysłać najkrótszego albo najdłuższego sms-a nawet na wyspy Bora-Bora. zielony stolik - miejsce do załatwiania wszystkiego i wszystkich, a szczególnie von batiego. zbroja płytowa - coś czego w Lav już nie ma. Największym producentem płyt w historii Lav był bati. 400 szt. Nic mu to nie pomogło , pech chciał , że przeciw płytom stanął jaszczomb pawlo i się przebił na wylot. zwarciowcy - formacja wojskowa przeciwstawiana niezwarciowcom i innym zwarciowcom w bitwie. Wg Piwosza typowi zwarciowcy powinni mieć wzmocnioną maczugę i osłabioną włócznię. Wielkim znawcą teoretykiem zwarciowców i nie zwarciowców jest Sebek. zmiany w grze - ulubiony wątek młodych trolli i starych wapniaków. Zmiany w grze wprowadza Boro, głównie po to aby rozpalać na nowo święty ogień niezgody między tulipanami a jaszczembiami. zamek - jedno z umocnień twierdzy. Zamek wykonany jest z kamienia i wygląda jak mur. W przypadku bitwy wygranej po tym murze spływa armia wroga. zabić wszystkich - dobra rada Rouge dla nowicjusza, niezawodny patent na zostanie hegemonem zaginione światy Lav - w Lav nie ma żartów . Mroki jak czarna dziura potrafią pożreć WSZYSTKO. Wysłałem sondę Wojager w mroczną przeszłość, może coś tam zobaczy....................piiip pip pipip....Slavenothree...piip.... Rouge....pipip...Propero Spoliatio...SBM....piiiiip...jedik... pii...Liga....pipi... Macellarius Mactabilis ...pip. koniec przekazu. Ż żelazo - obiekt pożądania i przyczyna ciężkiej choroby z wysoką gorączką. Do wyrobu żelaza potrzeba rudy żelaza i węgla. Z żelaza możemy robić kusze i kolczugi, które krwawe tyrany uważają za złoty środek na sukces. Które lepsze, zależy od aktualnie panującej mody. Żelazne Pióro - nagroda ufundowana przez Boro dla autora najwyżej ocenianej kroniki w danym świecie. Pierwszym historycznie laureatem nagrody Żelaznego Pióra został Lirasz. Być może jest to złoty bicz Bora na tajniaka, który w życiu nie opublikował by kroniki przed zakończeniem świata. żółtodzioby - dla zmyłki pomalowany na zielono zalążek najpotężniejszej armii Lav. Ź źródło - magiczne miejsce na mapie świata o które jaszczembie walczą z tulipanami. Źródła dzielimy na dwa rodzaje. Źródła odkryte i zajęte przez Greghora , te są płytsze, mniejsze i gorsze , oraz pozostałe źródła , większe , głębsze i lepsze.